


A Quiet Dinner

by bestofallpossiblebests



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofallpossiblebests/pseuds/bestofallpossiblebests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another very short Rosemary fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Dinner

Kanaya was setting the table when Rose walked into the room, already slightly tipsy, carrying a wine bottle. 

“Kaaaankaya! I found the perfect thing to go with dinner.”

It took Kanaya a moment to remember what that bottle even was. “Rose, I was hoping tonight we would both be abstinent.” She crossed her arms and sighed. This was getting much too common.

“But it will be more fun.” Rose was grinning in that dopey way she did when she was drunk. “On Earth we always have wine with dinner.”

Kanaya sighed. “For me?” 

“Okay, for you, Kannya.” Rose set the bottle down and wrapped her arms around Kanaya's waist. “Because you're you.” She moved in for a kiss. Kanaya fell back into mindlessly happy puppy love as their lips met. She didn't care if Rose tasted of alcohol so long as she still tasted like Rose.

“Dinner smells good.” It was getting cold as the two of them pressed together and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

“We should sit down.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Kanaya was the first to pull away. She pulled out a seat for Rose, then sat down herself. Rose's feet, somehow already out of her shoes, clumsily caressed Kanaya's. 

“I'm really glad you stayed,” Rose said, spiking a piece of alchemized mystery meat with her fork.

“I regret not being able to see the sun, though.” 

“We can miss it together.” Rose grinned. “Dave might as well be a troll, he hates the sun, too. If you hadn't stayed it would be just me and a bunch of sun glasses at night basement dwellers.”

Kanaya just smiled in way of response.

“And Terezi, I guess. She must not have much opinion on sunlight. Or she thinks it's delicious.” Rose was starting to babble whenever Kanaya went quiet. “Is that how troll blindness usually works? Cultural differences, I know, but I don't think any human--”

Across the table, Kanaya took her hand. “Rose. Just eat.”


End file.
